


here come the dreams of you and me

by mikotoh



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Basically, Bottom John Marston, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Cowgirl Position, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay John Marston, M/M, Morning After, Morston Week 2020, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sappy Ending, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Topping from the Bottom, idk its not part of my other series but i wrote it with the present day in mind, kind of?, not rly relevant but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: Smutty and sappy one-shot for Morston Week 2020's final prompt, 'the journal/drawing'.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Morston Week 2020





	here come the dreams of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> me: im gonna write john topping in my next morston smut!  
> also me: [writes john physically on top] wait

It was probably in bad form for Arthur to stop in the middle of sex so he could grab his journal.

But, that was precisely what he wanted to do right now.

From his position of laying back on the bed with his head on a pillow, watching John on top of him as the younger man pulled himself up and down on his cock in between loud moans of ecstasy, he felt like he was in the exact perfect spot to capture this moment in a drawing forever.

So he raised his hands and put them on John's hips to stop him from moving for a second.

"Hold on."

John pouted with a huff and folded his arms across his chest, as Arthur twisted himself towards the side of the bed so he could reach for his journal and pencil on the nightstand without having to get up completely. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." 

He propped the journal up on his chest then with a smirk.

"Okay, you can keep going now."

"Gee, thanks for giving me permission to continue fucking you, your majesty."

But Arthur could tell he wasn't really that mad, considering how quickly he slid himself back down on Arthur's cock with another intense moan.

"Aaahh…!"

The older man bit down on his lip and began drawing John's form in front of him as fast as he could, knowing that neither of them would be able to last very long as they currently were.

He started with a rough outline of John's body, followed by sketching in his hair and then his face: his dark eyes, his slightly crooked nose as a result of it being broken several times, the scars on his cheek, those pale pink lips held apart by a constant string of sighs and gasps.

"Mm, ahh! Ah, ooh, Arthur… F-Fuck!"

Arthur continued to draw even as sweat was starting to drip down from his brow, focusing then on filling in all the little details that made John so, so beautiful. The contrast of his thin frame against his wide hips and broad shoulders (the latter in proportion to the rest of his body, at least), along with long legs folded on either side of Arthur's torso and slender hands sitting on top of the other man's thighs behind his ass.

It was intoxicating, really, and before he knew it he could feel his climax building up inside him, so Arthur reluctantly tossed the pencil aside and set his hands back on John's hips as he started thrusting up into the younger man.

"That's it, darlin'... Lemme feel you."

John let out a high-pitched moan in response and dug his nails into Arthur's legs, throwing his head back afterwards and shutting his eyes.

"A-Arthur! Oooh, _Arthur!_ Fuck, I…! I'm gonna… cum…!

And it was right then that Arthur realized his journal was in the direct line of fire where it was sitting on top of him. He quickly shoved it away and it fell to the floor beside the bed, before John came just a split second later and spurted out onto Arthur's abdomen, exactly where the journal had been.

Now that was a close call.

The feeling of John's muscles squeezing down on his cock as he came was enough to push Arthur over the edge almost instantaneously, with him following suit and spilling his seed inside immediately afterward.

"Nrrgh… John…!"

They rode out the aftershocks together as John leaned forward to rest his hands on Arthur's chest, trying to catch his breath. He eventually pulled himself off and collapsed onto the bed next to his lover, turning on his side towards Arthur a second later as a goofy smile crossed his face.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

Arthur looked back over with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Deciding to draw me while we're fucking. Actin' like you're some sort of, I don't know… famous painter or whatever. One that did that kind of thing."

The older man snorted with laughter.

"Are you talking about Jack from Titanic? 'Cause he wasn't real."

"I _know_ that! Not him. Someone else. I just can't think of who right now."

Arthur just let out another laugh as he reached over and scooped John up into arms, pressing him against his chest.

"Well, tell me when ya figure it out."

Even though he couldn't see John's face at the moment, he knew that he was pouting.

"You better let me see that drawing tomorrow."

"Oh, but it'd be so much more fun to keep it to myself instead."

At that he felt John playfully nip at his neck in retaliation, eliciting a slight wince from him.

"Ow. I gotta say, I feel like biting someone to get what you want usually has the opposite effect."

"No, it's definitely worked on you before."

Arthur buried his face against John's hair with a smile and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh. _Fine."_

In the morning Arthur was the one to wake up first, as per usual with them, and when he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up he felt his journal underneath his foot on the floor.

He reached down to grab it before opening it to the page from last night as he smirked a little, tracing his eyes over the soft lines making up John's form on the paper.

Once he found where his pencil had ended up, he scribbled out the sentence _'John on me like a cowboy. Guess that sort of thing suits him.'_ under the sketch. 

With it still open to the drawing of John, Arthur placed his journal back on the nightstand and leaned over to give his snoring lover one last kiss to the forehead before rising from the bed to start the day.

And when John woke up a few hours later, he'd insist that he'd been thinking of that one French guy who painted lots of naked ladies.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.imgur.com/g0tFaRC.jpg i still cant describe positions properly
> 
> the painter john was thinking of is henri de toulouse-lautrec but it doesnt really like, mean anything. i just googled famous painters until i found one that fit lmao
> 
> title is from the song closer by tegan and sara


End file.
